I Am In Love With You
by iWillhexYou
Summary: A little holiday Hiyono and Ayumu one shot that I started a few days ago before I got the flu and worked really hard to finish. It starts out with Hiyono and Ayumu kissing under the mistletoe but when she runs away Ayumu is confused.


(Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Here's my present to everyone, sorry it's so late but I am very sick and nearly killed myself finishing it! It's a little Spiral one shot that is unbelievably adorable, LOTS OF FLUFFNESS! (ultimate fluff!) I hope you get that little warm fluffy feeling in your heart that will help beat the winter cold! LOVE YA!) (sorry again with the futon, my Spiral stories seem to mostly take place on that thing, LOL:) Also I just got challenged to write a AyumuMadoka story and I am sorry to say IT WILL NEVER EVER HAPPEN! I am a total Hiyono fan!

The second the words, "I'm having a Christmas Eve party!" left Madoka's mouth Ayumu knew it was a terrible idea and it proved to be so.

He loved his sister in law and all but when she was with her co workers and alcohol was involved she usually got pretty trashed. That was the main reason he had invited Hiyono over for the evening or at least that's what he told himself. As long as she was there he could stay hidden in his room and not have to deal with a drunken Madoka.

"Narumi-san!" Hiyono cried as she threw her set of cards at his face, "You cheated again!"

"I can't help that I'm smart enough to count cards," he said in his defense.

"Well stop or I'll give you a thousand punches!"

Ayumu sighed but picked up the mess of cards lying on his futon and once again began to shuffle. Hiyono had already been over for an hour and a good part of the time they had been playing cards. She was sitting on the very end of his futon while he was leaned up against the wall with one leg over the side, the radio was playing rather loudly but the adults in the front room could still be heard laughing and cheering, the loudest being Madoka.

Sighing Ayumu began to shuffle the cards that would go through another round of this ridicules card game Hiyono came up with. Of course he couldn't complain, she seemed very mellow tonight, well mellow for Hiyono standards, but it was still nice.

When she had arrived the first thing she did before dodging for the food he had made was yawn and say that she was pretty tired. She must've been for her hair, which was always tied into two long braids that fell across her shoulders, was completely loose and looked as if it wasn't fully brushed while she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt instead of her school uniform or one of those dress things.

Ayumu wasn't exactly great looking either, his long brown hair was being unbelievably annoying as it fell across his face and he was wearing his usually black turtle neck shirt and brown pants. He was unusually self conscious about how he looked and he wasn't quite sure why. Hiyono had seen him worse but something really felt off about this whole situation.

They were together alone almost everyday and she had been in his bedroom more than once but never with the door shut. Something just seemed really different and it made him edgy even though Hiyono didn't seem to notice anything wrong.

"Oh Narumi-san!" she cried throwing herself down on the futon so that her head hit the pillow that was right next to where he sat, "I can't play anymore! I need to close my eyes for a minute."

"Why are you so tired? Were you up all night on that computer again stupid girl?" Ayumu asked looking down at her,

"No! I was busy wrapping presents for everyone, not to mention my aunt and her kids are staying over for the holidays and those kids had me up till dawn. It's all very exhausting," she yawned rubbing her head further into the pillow.

Ayumu set the cards on the floor and slide down further on the futon so he could rest his head on the other half of the pillow Hiyono's head was becoming lost in.

"Just stay here tonight," Ayumu suggested closing his own eyes.

Hiyono snorted before replying, "And get grounded on Christmas, where's your logic gone Narumi-san?"

"Alright, just offering."

"All I need is to rest for a little bit," Hiyono said in a low whisper. Her breathing was already becoming deeper as well as Ayumu's, which was odd because he had had a lot of trouble sleeping lately because of the Blade Children, but a sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him and he too wanted to sleep.

"Move over," Ayumu demanded as he tried unsuccessfully getting himself fully on the small futon.

"No room," Hiyono murmured slightly opening one eye to look at him.

Ayumu was slightly frustrated as he replied, "Yes there is." He then turned onto his side and pressed himself up against Hiyono who was taking up far too much space. She didn't seem to understand this so Ayumu had to other choice but to wrap his arms around hers.

"Fine!" Hiyono hissed, "I'll move." She then rolled onto her side facing Ayumu, her eyes only slightly open as she moved till he had enough room. "Hey Narumi-san?" she then asked, "Do you have a blanket or something? I'm cold."

Ayumu's hand, which was still rested on Hiyono's arm, could feel just how cold she was, and although he pitied her he just didn't have it in him to get up.

"It's winter, you should've worn a sweater," Ayumu complained as he wrapped his arm fully around her and pulled her close to his warm body.

Hiyono was too out of it to realize what was going on; all she knew was that she was no longer cold so she ended up snuggling her face into Ayumu's chest. He wasn't exactly sure what he was doing but he didn't care, they were both in desperate need of sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ayumu!" Madoka cried, her speech somewhat slurred as she slammed open the door to her brother in law's room, "Your missing the party!"

Ayumu and Hiyono both nearly jumped out of their skin as they were awakened from sleep and both nearly fell off the futon when they realized what they had done.

"Whoops!" Madoka giggled, "Maybe you were having your own party!"

"No!" both teens cried at once as they looked wide eyed at each other then to Madoka.

"Don't let me stop you," she continued as she took the door handle and pulled it shut, her laughter ringing loud and clear through the entire apartment.

Ayumu rubbed his neck as he starred down at his legs, that had to be the single most embarrassing moment of hi life, and for a moment he was too afraid to look at Hiyono, worried she'd see the blush on his cheeks. But when he looked at her she was blushing madly and she tried to compose herself as she scooted off to the edge of the futon.

"Some nap," Hiyono said, "I wonder what time it is…" her voice suddenly trailed off as her flushed cheeks went pale and she quickly stood, immediately grabbing her coat. "It's past midnight! My mother is going to kill me!"

Ayumu didn't say anything but checked the clock, it couldn't be midnight, they had fallen asleep around seven, there was no way it was past midnight already. Sure enough it was and Ayumu cussed as he too stood and reached for his coat.

"Let me walk you home," he said as he opened he door and Hiyono stepped out, he could tell she was about to protest but the sight of the front room made them both stop dead in their tracks.

It was like something you'd expect from a college students party, there were cups and things thrown all over the floor and people were dancing in the center of the room obviously very drunk. It would be a lovely little mess that Ayumu would have to clean no doubt.

Keeping their eyes on the floor the two teens managed to squeeze their way through the group of people and made it to the door. Ayumu waited patiently as Hiyono sat down and put her shoes on, she had a small smile on her face and he could hear her humming her song.

"Done!" she cried with satisfaction as she stood and began to put her coat on, "You know Narumi-san I can walk home by myself…"

"Hey!" Madoka interrupted as she cried out form the group of dancers, "My brother and his "girlfriend" are under the mistletoe!" Everyone's eyes suddenly turned towards them while their eyes moved upward confirming that they were under the mistletoe. "Common! Kiss Kiss! It's tradition!"

Ayumu's mouth suddenly went dry as he looked back to Hiyono who was starring at Madoka with wide eyes as her cheeks suddenly burned a bright red.

She then turned her gaze to Ayumu but before he could move she stood on her tip toes and planted the smallest peck on his lips before pulling away.

The whole room moaned with displeasure as they began returning to their party, completely unaware that although one of the teens had pulled away the other one wasn't quite ready to.

"Hiyono," Ayumu whispered grabbing her arm before she could walk away. Something hadn't been right all evening and he finally knew what it was. He had wanted this to happen all night, from the moment Madoka had come home with the piece of mistletoe he knew what he wanted to use it for although he hadn't allowed himself to admit it.

Hiyono was about to speak but before she could say anything Ayumu pulled her against him, his free hand making it's way to the back of her head while his lips rested on hers. He took advantage of her parted lips and deepened the kiss to the point it made his entire body tremble. But it ended, it ended far too quickly, and her soft lips were suddenly gone.

Ayumu's eyes opened and the first thing he saw was the tear that slide down Hiyono's face. He reached for her again but this time she pulled away and made it out the door.

For some stupid reason he just stood there as she ran even though he knew she was crying heavily, it was the last thing he heard before he broke out of whatever reverie he was in and he became aware of the stares and hooting that was filling though the apartment.

The only person not laughing was Madoka who was starring at Ayumu with a small smile and her own tears falling down her cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The party inside was still going on but Madoka and Ayumu were standing on the balcony in silence.

Ayumu was still confused by what happened, not just about what he had done but about Hiyono's reaction. He had made her cry and it chewed him up inside. Madoka's silence wasn't helping either, it was because of her he hadn't tried to go after her, she had stopped him and said they needed to talk for a moment, well it had been a lot longer than a moment.

"I know you don't like to hear this," Madoka finally said, "but you're just going to have to accept that you do some things just like your brother, you are related after all," she suddenly paused as covered her face with her hand, "Hiyono's a very lucky girl, only the Narumi boys know how to kiss like that. You do it just like your brother use to, but now Ayumu I am going to tell you something and you need to listen to me very carefully," she looked up and starred at Ayumu right in the eyes, "I am only ever going to admit this once, you are different from your brother, very much so. You are the better than he ever was; you treat Hiyono in a way he never treated me."

Ayumu suddenly broke her gaze, he didn't want to hear this, he was inferior to his brother in every way. He knew this and would not deny it, but as Madoka's words sunk in he remembered ever single time he had been worried about Hiyono. It was more often than anyone would ever know about and it was the intensity of that worry that made him so protective of her. The mere thought of Hiyono suffering on his account made him sick with dread and he was defiantly feeling that now.

"Is that all you have to say to me sister?"

"Well," she replied wiping away some of her tears, "I was going to tell you to go after her but I can already tell your going to. There's just one last thing," Madoka sniffled, "don't hesitate to say what you feel Ayumu, I know that's something you struggle with, but Hiyono's one in a million, don't lose her alright."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiyono had just changed into a pair of long blue pajama bottom and a white tank top before she fell to her bed. She was still crying heavily and no matter what she tried to do to stop she just couldn't. The relief that her mother wasn't going to kill her should've been enough to cheer her up completely, but she still felt like this had been the worst night of her life.

It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss Ayumu, she had wanted to for a long time now, but she hadn't wanted her first kiss to be forced like that. It wouldn't have even happened if it hadn't been for that damned mistletoe, and her attempt to make it a quick brush-off hadn't worked, the disappointed sounds of the half a dozen people watching must've been what made him give her that second kiss. He wouldn't just kiss her like that willingly and it was this knowledge that hurt. It cut her like a knife and caused her to cry uncontrollably.

The kiss had been amazing too; it was everything she dreamed and more. There had been a brief second where she had pressed her lips against his and she thought she had never been happier in her entire life, but the laughter that filled her ears was just reality's way of reminding her that the kiss wasn't a real one. That's why she had run away like the stupid girl she was.

Deciding that she wasn't going to feel any better by replaying the kiss in her mind Hiyono stood and looked for a way to distract herself. That's when she looked out her window and saw stars that glistened in the winter night.

Moving to the sliding door she opened it slowly as not to awake anyone else in the house and almost went back in when a sudden gust of cold wind hit her bare arms and neck. Still she stepped out onto the balcony to get a better view of the sky and what she saw took her breath away.

The sky was completely clear of clouds and the stars seemed to twinkle twice as bright. It made her tears cease but when she tried to smile she found she couldn't. The only thing that kept this from being a perfect night was the bitter cold, it reminded her too much of her heart that she kept frozen for Ayumu's sake. He already had enough problems with the Blade Children he didn't need to be bothered with a silly teenage girl and her hearts desires. Still, there had been no need to be so cruel and kiss her like that.

"You're going to freeze," said a voice from behind Hiyono along with a hand resting on her shoulder.

"Hiyono punch!" she cried turning herself and throwing punch after punch at her attacker.

"You really are stupid," Ayumu said very easily grabbing her wrists when she suddenly froze at the realization of who it was, "what would you have done if someone was really after you? Your fighting skills are pathetic."

"I knew it was you!" Hiyono lied trying to pull out of his grasp, "I didn't want to hurt you!"

"Sure you didn't," Ayumu replied rolling his eyes, "your skin is like ice, why didn't you grab a coat?"

"What's it to you?" snapped Hiyono, "You wouldn't care if I froze to death!"

"See, there you go again stupid girl," he said rather casually.

"I have a name you know!" Hiyono cried trying to desperately pull out of Ayumu's grasp.

"I am aware of that."

"So why don't you try using it every once in a while?" Hiyono was getting frustrated now and she felt hot tears begin to slide down her cheeks, she took one more forceful attempt to pull out of his arms but just as she did so he suddenly pulled her forward and wrapped her arms carefully around his waist inside his coat.

Hiyono's entire body stiffened as Ayumu's hand dropped from hers and found there way around her waist. She realized now what he was trying to do but was just too confused to say anything, all she could do was lean into the warmth of Ayumu's body and once again nuzzled her face against Ayumu's chest. If her sanity questioned her she could just say she was freezing and needed the warmth, but deep down she felt something else, something she had felt for a long time, begin to emerge.

Ayumu felt Hiyono begin to relax against him and he took in a deep breath of relief inhaling the scent of her hair. It was almost enough to make him break down then and there in her arms, but he kept himself steady as he began to move one of his hands up to her face and cupped her tear stained cheek.

"Hiyono, look at me," Ayumu whispered desperately wanting to look into her eyes. He bent down slightly to try and get her to look at him but she was at least a head shorter than he was so his attempt didn't work. "Hiyono, please," he whispered again.

This time she looked up at him, her maple colored eyes glossed with tears, but it was still there, that spark in her eyes that gave him the strength to believe in himself.

"Narumi-san," Hiyono said timidly as his thumb began to gently caress her face.

Her tears, which she felt embarrassed for Ayumu to see, had ceased but even worse was that now she could feel her cheeks burning, even if Ayumu couldn't see it he certainly must've felt it.

The intensity of his stare made her grow slightly irritable; she couldn't tell whether he was going to do something or not. She was also feeling that sudden rush of warmth through her body that she had only felt the time she had straddled and tickled him, of course she had told herself she would never let him know about that, but under his stare she knew she couldn't hide anything from him.

"Narumi-san…" Hiyono began before she was silenced by Ayumu's lips, this time she did not hesitate to kiss him back. A shiver ran up her spin as Ayumu deepened the kiss and her freezing lips warmed under his.

When he finally pulled away Hiyono would not open her eyes in fear it was a dream. Even the soft kisses she felt on her face weren't enough to convince her. Only when she heard his voice did she open her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Hiyono," Ayumu said nuzzling his face in her hair, "I never wanted to."

Hiyono once again felt tears roll down her cheeks as she tightened her hold on him. She knew she should say something and she was about to when she did something that surprised even herself, she smiled and began to laugh lightly.

"What are you laughing about idiot girl?" Ayumu asked amusement in his voice.

Hiyono sniffled and shook her head, "I really don't know."

"Well stop that, your making this very hard to say."

"When have I ever made things easy for you?" Hiyono mused.

Ayumu pulled away so that he could look at her face, "As a matter of fact you're making certain things very easy," he said giving her another quick kiss, his tongue gently caressing her lower lip before pulling away.

"Oh! Hiyono punch!" Hiyono cried taking her hands from his waist and sending a good one for his head.

"Whaa!" Hiyono cried as she suddenly felt her feet being lifted off the ground. Her arms made there way around his neck as she tried to save herself from falling even though she knew Ayumu wouldn't let her go.

Ayumu knew he wasn't physically strong but even in his arms Hiyono seemed light as a feather and made it easier for him to spin her around till her back was pressed up against the glass door.

Though Hiyono was laughing she did her best to act angry, "What are you doing Ayumu? Explain yourself!"

"I…" Ayumu said her face finally even with his, but before he could finish there was a gust of wind followed by falling snow.

They both looked up at the sky and it was no longer clear and bright, still the snow was not uninvited and a small snowflake landed on the tip of Hiyono's nose. Before she could blow it away Ayumu turned back to her and kissed it away, of course it was only two seconds later before another one took its place.

"I love you," Ayumu whispered with a smile on his face.

For a moment Hiyono was silent as she starred deeply into his eyes. She was searching for something that would make her doubt what he was saying but she found nothing. He meant what he said and Hiyono didn't know whether she wanted to break down and cry or laugh with joy, so she did the only thing she could, she kissed him with all the love she had kept a secret for so long.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long till the light snow fall became a hardcore blizzard. Hiyono didn't mind of course, she was wrapped up warmly in a blanket, her back snuggled up against Ayumu's chest with both his legs on either side of her.

"How are you going to get home Narumi-san? You can't see a thing out there?" Hiyono said somewhat in a daze, her eyes never leaving the swirling snow.

"Don't plan on leaving for awhile."

Hiyono smiled as she looked up at him, "I know that!" she whispered closing her eyes and letting him kiss her for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, however Hiyono didn't mind, it felt nice to finally have someone to hold her. "Ugh! It's almost morning and I don't have your present!" Hiyono cried wishing she hadn't left it in the living room.

"No matter," Ayumu said dipping his head and kissing the nape of her neck. "This is a good enough gift for me," he continued as he moved away from her slightly and gently laid her back to the bed.

It took all of her strength not to giggle madly as he ran his hands up her sides; she had constantly had to remind herself all night that there were other people in the house, and she had to bit her lip as Ayumu began to tease her neck. Yet, when he pulled away she wanted to scream at him.

"We don't have to do this," he stated not wanting to push her into anything.

"Ayumu," Hiyono replied smirking at him mischievously, "you said that the first time."

Ayumu blushed despite himself and had to kiss her so she wouldn't see. Really she knew he was but wasn't about to complain.

"I love you," Hiyono whispered smiling warmly when they finally had to part for air.

"I know," Ayumu said with his own smirk, "you said that the first time."

"OH!" Hiyono cried, "Two thousand Hiyono punches for you!" Of course she left out the "later" part of her sentence, it was already obvious punching him was the last thing she wanted to do at the moment.

(yeah sorry if it's kind of a rough ending, but it's the best I can do at the moment, hope you enjoyed one part or another! Happy holidays!)


End file.
